Astrid/Supports
With Gatrie C Support *'Gatrie:' Hey there, Astrid! Have I told you yet just how glad I am that you've joined our little band of warriors? *'Astrid:' No, but I'm flattered that you say so. I'm glad to be riding with you as well. I heard you were once among Ike's band of mercenaries. Is that true? *'Gatrie:' Oh, yeah... We go way back. I've been through a lot with them. Is there anything I can help you out with? I'm always glad to assist such a beautiful girl. *'Astrid:' Oh... Thank you, Gatrie. Actually... Will you teach me how to fight like a mercenary? *'Gatrie:' Eh? You want to fight like a mercenary? *'Astrid:' I don't have much fighting experience. I want to learn so I can hold my own in a battle. I don't want to be a burden. *'Gatrie:' Oh, I get it! That's very admirable, Astrid! Er... But now isn't the best time for that. I'm a little sore from... uh...lifting heavy things... Blast! Where's Titania when you need her? I don't know the first thing about training people... *'Astrid:' Sorry? I didn't catch that. *'Gatrie:' Ha ha! No, nothing at all! Let's train some other day! I want to make sure I'm totally prepared! *'Astrid:' Perhaps next time, then. I'm looking forward to it! *'Gatrie:' She's so cute... And she asked me to teach her how to fight! That must mean... Yes! I knew it! She wants me! She's crazy for me! This is going to be fun. B Support *'Astrid:' Gatrie? I'm here for my lesson. Are you ready? *'Gatrie:' Of course, of course! Er...ahem. All right then. Let's begin! *'Astrid:' I'm eagerly awaiting your first instruction. *'Gatrie:' Er... Every soldier has a role, and it's important that everyone does what everyone is best at. With the right strategy, three soldiers can fight with the strength of ten! *'Astrid:' I see... So everyone must fight to their strength. All right, I got it. *'Gatrie:' My job as a knight is to bravely step up and shield my allies from vicious, marauding attackers! I'm like an armored wall! Then, the others can launch an attack from behind my impenetrable frame. Archers wait safely behind me and strike from a distance, while mounted units can ride in and crush the enemy. Well, that's what I hear... Er, I mean...that's pretty much how it all goes down in the heat of combat! *'Astrid:' I see, but... *'Gatrie:' Don't worry! You can stay safely behind me. It's far too dangerous for you to venture away from me. Stay close... Yes, VEEERY close! Go on, don't be shy! *'Astrid:' All right... I'll stay close. Oh, may I ask you just one more question? *'Gatrie:' Ask anything! *'Astrid:' Since I'm on horseback and you're on foot, won't we move at different speeds? What should I do? *'Gatrie:' Hmmm... In that case... Um... Yaaaaa! I can't remember what Titania said... *'Astrid:' Pardon me? *'Gatrie:' Oh, nothing! Nothing at all. Hah! Just talking to myself! We'll get into that in your next lesson. *'Astrid:' Right, of course. I sure learned a lot today. You'll coach me again, won't you? Thank you, Gatrie! Good-bye. *'Gatrie:' She wants to me to teach her again! I knew she was crazy about me! And why not...these muscles are breathtaking! I can't wait to see her again! A Support *'Astrid:' I'm ready for today's lesson, Gatrie! *'Gatrie:' Great! Er...right. Let's begin where we left off last time. Do you know what adaptation means? *'Astrid:' I certainly do. *'Gatrie:' See adaptation is... Wait...you do? *'Astrid:' It means changing your strategy to take advantage of different circumstances. *'Gatrie:' Ahhh... So that's what it means... Er, yes! That's exactly right! You're smart AND beautiful, Astrid! I knew what adaptation meant. I just wanted to test my favorite student, and she passed! *'Astrid:' Oh, you flatter me! Thank you for your kind words. *'Gatrie:' Well, I do have one more test question... Er...do you...have a boyfriend? *'Astrid:' A boyfriend? *'Gatrie:' That's right! Oh, don't worry! I don't happen to have a girlfriend. You know...for the moment. *'Astrid:' I don't have a boyfriend. But... I do have a fiance. *'Gatrie:' What?! A fiance?! *'Astrid:' Yes. *'Gatrie:' Well, er... Congratulations! *'Astrid:' Gatrie! Do you have something in your eye? *'Gatrie:' Oh... Don't worry about me. ...Sniff... Sniff... As long as you're happy... ...Sniiiifff... *'Astrid:' Gatrie! Where are you going? *'Gatrie:' I screwed up again! I thought I had a chance this time, too. Hmmm... Wait... She said she had a fiance, didn't she? Going out of her way to tell me that... She must want me to swoon her off her feet and steal her away! That's it! She should have just said so! Wait for me, Astrid! With Sothe C Support *'Astrid:' Taking care of your weapons, Sothe? *'Sothe:' Yeah, that's right. *'Astrid:' Ahhh...splendid. May I speak to you for a moment? *'Sothe:' What do you want? *'Astrid:' You are quite skilled with a dagger. If my memory serves, swords are very effective against axes. But, can you tell me which weapon axes are most suited to attack? *'Sothe:' Hah! You don't even know that? I thought you were a mercenary! *'Astrid:' Oh... I'm sorry. Please forgive my ignorance. It's been only a short while since I became a mercenary. What's more, I wield a bow. *'Sothe:' What did you do before? *'Astrid:' I wasn't doing...anything. Nothing at all, really. *'Sothe:' Nothing? It's hard to fill your stomach doing nothing! Ahh, I get it. You're a noble, aren't you? I can tell from all that poncy talk of yours! Peh! You couldn't tell a hatchet from a pot of rat stew! Not that you'd ever eat rat stew... But why is a soft-hand like you in this war? *'Astrid:' ... *'Sothe:' Ah, well... Who am I to judge? As long as you feather some Daein scum, you're all right with me. B Support *'Astrid:' Oh... Where am I...? *'Sothe:' ... *'Astrid:' What... What happened? *'Sothe:' You passed out. I thought about just leaving you there, but that would have left a bad taste in my mouth. *'Astrid:' I'm sorry... *'Sothe:' I know it's not my worry, but aren't you pushing yourself a bit hard? You're having a rough time just keeping up with the pack. You're a wreck! *'Astrid:' I had no idea...how cruel and unforgiving war would actually be. Grueling marches...day in and day out. I can't even sleep at night because I'm terrified of surprise attacks. It's made me painfully aware of my frailty. *'Sothe:' Nobles aren't cut out for war. As you can see, there are no chambermaids to attend to your every whim out here! I'm sure you've got a lavish and free life waiting for you back home. *'Astrid:' Lavish and free? Lavish, maybe...but certainly not free. I have no freedom. *'Sothe:' No freedom? What are you talking about? *'Astrid:' My parents have already chosen and arranged a fiance for me. I've heard he is thirty years older than me. *'Sothe:' ... *'Astrid:' I volunteered for service with the knights of Begnion to live on my own terms. Of course, my family vehemently opposed the idea, but they figured it was merely a phase. They thought I would come home crying. I won't give them that satisfaction. *'Sothe:' ...Wasn't trying to pry. Just asking, is all. *'Astrid:' I know... Thank you. A Support *'Astrid:' Hello, Sothe. Thank you...for the other day. *'Sothe:' What, for talking? That isn't worth thanking me for. *'Astrid:' No, you deserve thanks. I feel better. *'Sothe:' I thought you noble types were too good to thank anyone, but... You're different... *'Astrid:' Am I? *'Sothe:' You are. Most nobles get rich by trampling on the commoners, then spend their lives basking in filthy luxury. I've known them to be that way since the day I was born. They've never seen a blister or sweat for a day's meal in their lives. Do you know how lucky you are? *'Astrid:' But there's no freedom! My brothers are the pride of the house. As soldiers, they lead glorious lives. But my sisters are traded like commodities, promised to fiances they don't even know. They don't know love. I receive letters from them once every few years. The pages are warped and stained from tears. *'Sothe:' You didn't want to end up like them. *'Astrid:' No, I didn't. That's why I have no intention of leaving this war until I see it to the end. *'Sothe:' I see... You're nothing like the nobles I've known. You worked hard... You're just like the rest of us. Sorry for thinking you were just another pampered noble. *'Astrid:' Thank you... *'Sothe:' Keep up the good work. You've earned your freedom. Never let them take that away! *'Astrid:' I won't! With Makalov C Support 1 *'Astrid:' Good day, sir. *'Makalov:' Huh? Are you talking to me? *'Astrid:' Yes, sir. My name is Astrid. May I ask you your name, good sir? *'Makalov:' I'm not really a knight, so you can drop the whole sir thing. I'm Makalov. Nice to meet you. *'Astrid:' The feeling is mutual, Makalov. By the way, you dropped these flowers. 2 (Marcia is alive) *'Makalov:' Ah! I didn't even notice... *'Astrid:' They are so pretty! *'Makalov:' Not bad for some wildflowers growing in a ditch, right? *'Astrid:' You picked them yourself? That's very sweet, Makalov. *'Makalov:' Um...well...how should I put this? I picked them to butter up my sister. *'Astrid:' You're such a thoughtful brother! I'd better give them back to you, then... There you go! *'Makalov:' Go ahead and take a couple. *'Astrid:' Some flowers? Are you certain? *'Makalov:' It's my way of saying thanks for picking them up. Besides, they look good on you. Now, if you'll just excuse me, I have to run along now... *'Astrid:' Thank you! Oh, Makalov... 2 (Marcia died) *'Makalov:' Oh... I didn't notice... *'Astrid:' They are so pretty! *'Makalov:' Not bad for some wildflowers growing in a ditch, right? *'Astrid:' You picked them yourself? That's very sweet, Makalov. *'Makalov:' Yeah. They're for my sister. Well...for her grave... ...She always liked flowers... *'Astrid:' Oh...that's so sad. I'm sorry, Makalov. Here, take them back. *'Makalov:' Aw, it's all right. Take one if you want. *'Astrid:' Are you sure? *'Makalov:' It's my way of saying thanks for picking them up. Besides, they look good on you. Excuse me... I have to go... *'Astrid:' Thank you! Oh, Makalov... B Support *'Astrid:' Good day, Makalov. *'Makalov:' Hi, Astrid. We sure bump into each other a lot, don't we? Do you think we're linked by fate? *'Astrid:' I'm not sure. Though...I'd be honored if that was the case. *'Makalov:' Speaking of fate... I have a little favor to ask of you. *'Astrid:' What is it? If there's anything I can do for you, I'd be glad to help! *'Makalov:' Um... Well, the thing is... You see... Can you lend me some money? *'Astrid:' M-money? *'Makalov:' Yeah! Just a few hundred! That's it! *'Astrid:' I don't think I can help you... I don't have a single gold piece to my name. *'Makalov:' What?! Not even one gold? What did you spend it all on?! *'Astrid:' The last time I went to town, I stumbled upon a destitute family. They hadn't eaten in days... So, I gave it all to them. *'Makalov:' WHAT?! That's madness!! If you're feeling charitable, maybe you should think about helping out one of your comrades, and not some stranger! What were you thinking?! *'Astrid:' I'm sorry. I had no idea you were in need of aid. *'Makalov:' Arrgg! Fine. I'll go hit up someone else. *'Astrid:' Wait...just a moment. *'Makalov:' Hmmm? *'Astrid:' Will this help? *'Makalov:' Whoooo! Hey, look at that beauty! This pendant looks expensive... Are you sure I can take it? *'Astrid:' Please do. Anything that will help. *'Makalov:' Wahooooo! Thanks, Astrid! You're the best! I'll see ya later! *'Astrid:' ... A Support 1 *'Astrid:' ... *'???:' Hey! Astrid! *'Astrid:' ... *'Astrid:' Hello, Makalov. *'Makalov:' Uh...yeah...look... Lemme give this back to you. *'Astrid:' Was there something wrong with my pendant? *'Makalov:' No! Not at all! That big gem alone could have fetched 5,000 gold, easy. *'Astrid:' Then why are you giving it back? Aren't you desperately in need? 2 (Marcia is alive) *'Makalov:' Well, it's like this... Just as I was walking into the pawnshop, guess who I see? My stupid sister! She demanded to know where I got it! She got all angry and started yelling at me! Again!! She thought I stole it... *'Astrid:' But I gave it to you, Makalov. *'Makalov:' Of course! And I told her that! But then she started crying and stuff. Said that I ripped you off and I was a big swindler... So I thought I should give it back before she hits me on the head with her big lance again. *'Astrid:' I see. *'Makalov:' You're quite lucky, you know. You can give away an expensive pendant like other people give away a sandwich! My sister doesn't even have a cheap necklace, much less a huge whopper like that. The goddess is so unjust. She only favors the aristocracy. *'Astrid:' I'm...I'm sorry... *'Makalov:' Hey, I wasn't asking for you to apologize. *'Astrid:' My pendant was really worth that much? I... I only wore it because my beloved grandmother gave it to me when I was just a girl. I had no idea... *'Makalov:' Whoa! It's a memento!? Why the heck did you give me something so important? *'Astrid:' That pendant is just an object. Memories of my grandmother always remain in my heart, even if I let the pendant go. I suppose I thought it would do more good if I gave it to someone in need. *'Makalov:' You... You're so...good. Look, I'm really sorry!! I'm just a crook. I tried to bum some money off of you so I could go gambling. Ah, Astrid! I'm a dirty, flea-ridden cur! I'm nothing more than a wet sack of trash! Please forgive me!! 2 (Marcia died) *'Makalov:' Well, it's like this... Just as I was walking into the pawnshop, guess who I see? IKE! What's he doing in a pawnshop, anyway...? He demanded to know where I got it. And when I told him, he got furious! Started lecturing me about thievery and so forth... *'Astrid:' But I gave it to you, Makalov. *'Makalov:' And when I told him, he got MORE angry! He even told me that Marcia would be ashamed... What a low blow! So anyway, I thought I should give it back before he has Soren sneak into my tent and turn me into a newt or something. *'Astrid:' I see. *'Makalov:' You're lucky, you know? You can give away an expensive pendant like other people give away a sandwich! My sister didn't even own a cheap necklace, much less a huge whopper like that. The goddess is so unjust. She only favors the aristocracy. *'Astrid:' I'm...I'm sorry... *'Makalov:' Hey, I wasn't asking for you to apologize. *'Astrid:' My pendant was really worth that much? I... I only wore it because my beloved grandmother gave it to me when I was just a girl. I had no idea... *'Makalov:' Whoa! It's a memento!? Why the heck did you give me something so important? *'Astrid:' That pendant is just an object. Memories of my grandmother always remain in my heart, even if I let the pendant go. I suppose I thought it would do more good if I gave to someone in need. *'Makalov:' You... You're so...good. Look, I'm really sorry!! I'm just a crook. I tried to bum some money off of you so I could go gambling. Ah, Astrid! I'm a dirty, flea-ridden cur! I'm nothing more than wet sack of trash! Please forgive me!! 3 *'Astrid:' Oh Makalov... I'm not upset. *'Makalov:' You're more forgiving than the goddess herself! *'Astrid:' Oh... That's nonsense. *'Makalov:' I'm serious! You're practically a blinding beacon of moral greatness! *'Astrid:' Please, stop teasing me. When a fine gentleman like you stares at me like that... Oh, it makes me so... ...I'm so embarrassed. *'Makalov:' Huh? A fine gentleman? Me? *'Astrid:' Oh, no... I can't believe I said that... Excuse me! I've got to go! *'Makalov:' What was that all about? When you're raised like she was, I bet you don't even learn to like men. Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Supports